Embalado por Rosas
by YourWettestDream
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke estão em uma praça com a forte fragrância de rosas e mar, e começam a ficar íntimos. Quando uma policial aparece e faz um pedido estranho para eles, será que eles obedecerão? Será que irão gostar? Quais serão as consequências que serão causadas? Yaoi, SasuNaru


**N/A: Minha estreia! Não é realmente uma TRADUÇÃO, vocês verão que eu fiz algumas modificações quanto a termos, como se a fic em português acontecesse no hemisfério sul, por motivos óbvios. Brasil, meu amor :3**

**Primeiramente, esse é um capítulo único sem lemon (Aaaah) e foi inspirado em fatos reais; a diferença é que minha ****_prima_**** estava sentada num banco com a ****_namorada_****, e dois policiais homens passaram por elas. Em breve postarei outro oneshot, com lemon :9**

**CONTÉM YAOI! O QUE SIGNIFICA GAAAAAY, QUE SIGNIFICA FELICIDADE! HAHAHA!**

**Demorei meses pra postar isso, que vergonha. E não porque desse muito trabalho, mas porque negligenciei:( Prometo dá-los mais atenção nas férias e postar esse lemon, hunf! E corrigir alguns errinhos, essa tradução não foi revista ainda, então tem um monte de erro aí no meio, certeza, hehehe'**

**Retratação: Kishi-kun me disse que eu ainda não os possuo. ****_Ainda_**** não.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

**Embalado por Rosas**

Era cedo da noite naquele dia. No ceu, alguns raios restavam criando um gradiente do horizonte até à parte bem em cima da praia. O crepúsculo do final do verão pintava o firmamento com tudo que vai do vermelho, pelo roxo ao azul escuro, formando uma atmosfera conflituosa na qual as cores desempenhavam os papeis. Debaixo dela, havia uma praça; mais parecida com uma enorme calçada, já que estendia-se ao longo da trajetória de uma baía na frente do mar, com 500 metros de comprimento e 30 metros de largura. Pela praça ficavam bancos incrustados em zig-zag, uns bons dez metros entre um e o outro, e perto de cada banco ficava uma árvore grande para sombreá-lo durante o dia.

Canteiros semi-circulares preenchidos com rosas envolviam a base de cada árvore, perto de cada banco. O que significa que levantava um aroma particularmente doce no ar, tornando tal "praça" adoravelmente romântica. O perfume singular de rosas vermelhas, todavia, fazia um certo moreno enrugar o nariz com nojo, criando pregas na pele pálida debaixo da mistura das luzes que restavam do pôr-do-sol.

Vez ou outra uma brisa do mar à sua frente soprava e levava o perfume açucarado, deixando outro salgado no lugar. E o Uchiha enrugava o nariz ainda mais.

"Aah, vamos lá Sasuke, deixe de se incomodar tanto e aprecie a vista". Naruto, um adolescente loiro de olhos azuis sentado no mesmo banco queixou-se com o moreno. Ele resfolegou, "Hn. Esse cheiro é muito irritante pro meu gosto". O loiro virou-se para ele e sorriu em concordância. "É, bem doce, não é? Mas eu gosto". O moreno olhou de relance para o lado, para Naruto, e retorquiu. "Também é muito... pesado. O ar está cheio de sal e cheira a algas. Eu odeio isso" e fez uma carranca. O quão engraçado podia ser testar até onde o aborrecimento do Uchiha iria? "E, no topo disso, tem você aqui. O prêmio master pra me importunar ainda mais". Pensando bem, até que não era _tão_ engraçado assim.

"Sabe, você realmente poderia ser menos irritado o tempo inteiro" declarou com sinceridade. "E ei, eu sou a razão pela qual você estar aqui não é _mortalmente_ tedioso", disse com um sorriso largo.

"Cala a boca."

"Eeeeh? Naniii, Sasukeee?"

"Nenhuma quantidade de você faz isso menos enfadonho" falou, e soou estranho até para as suas próprias orelhas. Ele suspirou "Se pelo menos Itachi chegasse logo", e bufou. "Naaah, não se preocupe com isso" Naruto proferiu e colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça, então sorriu. "Simplesmente absorva o momento", e espreguiçou-se para trás. Sasuke percebeu a camisa laranja apertada e a jaqueta de couro cobrindo o tronco dele.

Usando a deixa, o moreno abaixou a cabeça para averiguar a forma como ele mesmo se vestia. Usava um longo sobretudo preto, calças sociais pretas e... havaianas pretas. Enquanto ele encarava seus pés pálidos e descalços – encolhendo-os e alongando-os repetidamente – lembrou que Itachi estaria trazendo seus sapatos para a festa que ele iria comparecer. Era uma daquelas confraternizações maçantes, completamente inúteis do ponto de vista da diversão, no final das contas, uma perda de tempo. Assim com era estar sentado naquele banco com Naruto dizendo-p para 'absorver o momento' quando ele mal conseguia desfrutar de nada ali. Estaria mais acertado se falasse que tinha de suportar o aroma altamente açucarado das rosas, e a brisa do mar que pregava na pele dando uma sensação pegajosa. Foi então que tal vento soprou de novo em seu rosto, e o gosto que deixou na boca foi amargo.

O loiro à esquerda de Sasuke mexeu-se desconfortável em seu lugar, e repousou ambas as mãos aos lados do corpo. Mas a mão direita não encontrou o material do qual o banco era feito; em vez disso a palma recaiu sobre uma outra, fria e pálida mão. Sasuke estremeceu ao toque, mas não saiu debaixo da mão quente do belo rapaz ao seu lado. Ele se perguntou por quê, e sem ser capaz de encontrar uma resposta satisfatória, simplesmente deu de ombros internamente e suspirou. Quando sugou o ar por suas narinas, o cheiro de rosas pareceu-lhe menos repugnante.

Naruto, no entanto, removeu a mão de cima da de Sasuke como se tivesse levado um choque – assim que percebeu o quão estranho parecia –, e trouxe-a para coçar as costas da cabeça, rindo timidamente: "Hehehe, desculpa Sasuke". O moreno aparentemente voltou a si quando concluiu a mesma coisa, e sentiu-se enrubescer, porque era obviamente esquisito que ele tivesse sentido-se confortável com Naru– _'Espera, o quê? Belo rapaz ao meu lado? Toque confortável?!'_ e corou ainda mais. agora a brisa do mar roçava morna em sua pele, como se aprovasse o rubor que ele não conseguia fazer desaparecer.

Ele sentia-se ridículo, sem ser capaz de superar um mero rubor, mas enquanto ele ainda pensava sobre sua incapacidade de auto-controle, Naruto virou-se para ele, completamente recuperado, e deu um sorriso ofuscante. "Então, já que estamos aqui e já estamos perdendo tempo, por que não o tornamos mais, uhm, mais proveitoso?"

"Hn, proveitoso? Desde quando você fiz qualquer coisa esperta, idiota?"

Naruto fez um bico. "Ei, eu sou um gênio, tá ouvindo?! Você só não consegue ceder à minha... É... Ahn... Criatividade intelectual! Há!" e sorriu vitoriosamente.

"Você quer dizer sua habilidade de criar discursos pseudo inteligentes que soam espertos para mentes mais burras que a sua, não é? Hn, consegue enganar poucas pessoas, então."

Naruto inspirou e apontou um dedo para Sasuke, pronto para retorquir, e então parou. Como que se criava um enorme intervalo de cinco segundos entre a constante discussão deles, Sasuke franziu o cenho ao silêncio que se alongava e virou o rosto para o loiro, então riu baixo. Seu amigo de longa data tinha uma expressão confusa, sobrancelhas franzidas, boca ligeiramente aberta, olhar transportado para algum lugar acima deles, como se em profunda reflexão demente, tentando decifrar o que Sasuke acabara de dizer. O moreno riu de novo. Como é que ele podia ser amigo de um Dobe tão estúpido?

Ao som baixo da risada de seu amigo, Naruto acordou de seu torpor e baixou a mão rápido, olhando para o Uchiha com raiva. "Tá rindo do quê?"

"Você sabe que eu não rio, Dobe".

"Eeeh, mas você estava dando umas risadinhas agora a pouco! E eu não sou um Dobe!"

"Eu só estava vendo o quanto Dobe você é, Dobe".

"E por que você acharia isso? Eu sou obviamente tão inteligente!"

"Hn".

"Ei, eu to falando sério agora, sabia? Você é o estúpido aqui".

"É mesmo?"

"É!"

"Ok então"

Silêncio.

Naruto então retornou a uma posição sentada normal, e olhou para o ceu. Após uma curta pausa, puramente para encarar, o loiro inspirou profundamente e exalou, os olhos fechando-se e a cabeça pendendo para trás. Ouvindo Naruto fazê-lo, Sasuke também o fez, enternecendo-se no aroma suave de rosas vermelhas misturadas com algas marinhas do oceano. Ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda, fixando o olhar em Naruto, e percebeu que seus contornos estavam mais escuros, devido ao sol já ter se posto completamente àquela hora. Não obstante, o moreno percebeu, qualquer um ao redor ainda poderia assistir às curvas perfeitas de suas maçãs do rosto, seguindo as três linhas de suas bochechas marcadas, o formato dos lábios perfeitos, o nariz afilado – tudo sob a luz prateada da lua, – e repousar sobre aqueles olhos azul-celeste.

E ah, os olhos. Eles resplandeciam, como sempre faziam; mas eram mais escuros nos arredores e claros ao redor das pupilas. Eles incandesciam, tão brilhantes; faziam a respiração do Uchiha parar; faziam-no corar, evitar o olhar, e levantá-lo novamente. Faziam-no instável, e ele negaria para sempre, mas de repente ficou tão nervoso que apenas o odor apaixonante de rosas vermelhas poderia acalmá-lo. A brisa soprou e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando como o suor na testa não importava mais, e descansou a cabeça sobre as costas do banco.

Sasuke pensou que a essa altura já poderia estar drogado, por causa da maneira como ele estava se permitindo pensar aquelas coisas. _'Não interessa'_ pensou_, 'no final eu sempre posso culpar o cansaço do meu cérebro por causa do atraso de Itachi'_. Ele inspirou de maneira forçada_. 'Ou nessas rosas, se for o caso. Ou em Naruto ser tão gostoso'_. De novo. "Tsc".

Naruto abriu os olhos e direcionou o olhar para o Uchiha, o qual sentindo-o, olhou de volta, com a cabeça ainda descansando sobre o banco. Eles permaneceram assim, encarando um ao outro. Apesar de que apenas alguns minutos passaram, a sensação foi eterna. E não porque fosse embaraçoso, mas porque estavam perdidos um no outro.

"É..." Naruto começou suavemente "O ceu está bem estrelado esta noite, não está?"

Sasuke piscou devagar "...Com certeza, que ótima observação, baka" disse sarcasticamente.

Naruto deu um sorriso torto "Só que... seus olhos. Posso ver o ceu nos seus olhos".

Os olhos do moreno arregalaram um pouco, e então reduziram-se novamente pela metade. "É mesmo? Soa estranho, Dobe" lá dentro ele se xingava por ser tão rude, mas tinha que manter seu orgulho de Uchiha.

"É..." O loiro disse meio retardadamente. Seu olhar vacilou dos olhos ônix para alguma tenra pele rosada abaixo, e para cima novamente. Sasuke preferiria negar que havia visto, mas então o loiro lambeu os lábios. O moreno assistiu Naruto ficar temeroso por um momento, então determinado, e então desistir no que quer que estivesse pensando. E, ah, o Uchiha sabia o que ele estava pensando, porque ele mesmo pensava a mesma coisa.

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar, e voltou a olhar para cima, para formalmente encarar os ceus. Estavam realmente muito brilhosos, com mais estrelas que ele estava acostumado a ver. De repente, as estrelas em sua visão borraram, e ele ficou surpreso e desesperado com o que aparentemente estava acontecendo com ele. _'Eu estou prestes a... Chorar?' _mas ele se controlou antes que qualquer coisa caísse, quer fosse uma lágrima ou seu orgulho prestes a ser despedaçado. As rosas vermelhas consentiam com sua fraqueza emocional, com aquela doçura doentia que emanava delas. O mar, contudo, apenas continuou indo e vindo.

Naruto limpou a garganta e também envolveu-se em estudar os ceus, quase concentrado demais em sua tarefa, como se nada tivesse jamais acontecido. _'Porque não aconteceu' _Sasuke pensou.

Um braço cortou o ar acima deles, apontando para o espaço de breu sem fim. "Você consegue ver a Ursa Maior? Eu não consigo achá-la".

_'Dobe completamente sem noção'_ Sasuke pensou. "É claro que você não consegue achá-la, Dobe. Estamos no Hemisfério Sul". E riu baixo.

Naruto parou por um momento e perguntou: "Bem? Qual é o problema?" o moreno suspirou e voltou-se para seu amigo para responder: "Bem, o problema é que estamos no Hemisfério _Sul_, onde não se pode ver a Ursa Maior. Ela só pode ser vista no Hemisfério _Norte_, e nós estamos no _Sul_, por isso Hemisfério _Sul,_ baaaka." Disse desinteressadamente. Então seu rosto quebrou a seriedade e ele riu um pouco.

Naruto virou-se para olhar para ele também "O-okaay..." e voltou a olhar o ceu com lábios pressionados e cenho franzido.

Sasuke encerrou sua diversão ao também olhar para cima e enrugar a testa com irritação. Naruto não tinha nem ao menos retaliado quando ele o chamara de baka. Ele tentou esquecer respirando fundo, mas o sal parecia ter abruptamente carregado o ar e feito com que fosse desconfortável estar ali por mais razões do que uma. Quando a brisa soprou a próxima vez, Sasuke percebeu que estava repentinamente frio, e deu uso ao seu casaco preto puxando-o mais seguramente sobre si.

"Mas ainda sim, dá pra ver o Cruzeiro do Sul daqui" Sasuke disse subitamente. Naruto assustou-se quando o silêncio foi quebrado, e olhou de relance para o moreno como se para confirmar que a voz viera dele, e então voltou à prévia posição relaxada. "S-sim? O-onde v-v-você p-pode- v-vê-la-a?" Sasuke olhou para Naruto quando este gaguejou a frase, com a testa franzida. "Você está com frio?"

"S-sim" o loiro disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas, esfregando as mãos num movimento que dizia: 'Não é óbvio, Teme?'

"Bem, está frio, eu acho..." uma pausa "...Você se importaria de vir mais perto pra que eu possa te esquentar de alguma forma?"

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram de surpresa. Ele estava realmente boquiaberto. Era seu melhor amigo, não, _a porra de um Uchiha_, se oferecendo pelo bem de outro? Pra aquecer Naruto? E de novo, soava tão... _Estranho_. "Eu acho... que sim". Disse, enquanto os olhos retornavam ao tamanho normal.

Sasuke pensou ter visto as bochechas do loiro ganharem cor, rosada, mas ao piscar os olhos ela poderia nunca ter estado ali. Ele prosseguiu a cautelosamente pegar as mãos de Naruto nas suas, e esfregá-las, aquecendo-as. "Você está realmente frio" disse e pôs todo o corpo mais próximo, colocando o braço esquerdo ao longo dos ombros do rapaz e continuando a aquecer suas mãos. Naruto enrijeceu um pouco, mas então murmurou sua concordância.

"Eu acho que ficou tarde muito rápido. Quer dizer, eu não vi o tempo passar, você viu?" o moreno balbuciou de maneira não característica.

"Uhum."

"É... Você tem alguma ideia de que horas são?" Sasuke perguntou com falsa indiferença. Naruto olhou para ele duvidosamente. Bem, até ele próprio estava se achando meio falante naquela noite.

Naruto olhou para seu relógio de pulso laranja e anunciou: "Uhm, já são 20:13".

"Hn. E Itachi ainda não chegou, o sacana".

Seu amigo riu, balançando ambos com a risada. "O sacana? Você acabou de chamar ele de sacana? Você, o mestre da sacanagem?"

O moreno teve que sorrir. "Sim, porque meu irmão é tão sacana, não é?" e então seu sorriso desapareceu, e eles imergiram em silêncio pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Sasuke tirou a mão do ombro esquerdo de Naruto e começou a acariciar as madeixas louras despreocupadamente, como se não fosse de forma alguma estranho. Ele não podia evitar de perceber o quanto brilhoso o cabelo ficava, como ficava dourado, mesmo sob a luz prateada. Enquanto bagunçava o cabelo, o cheiro subiu ao nariz, e para a surpresa de Sasuke, era de flores. De rosas, que poderiam muito bem ser de qualquer cor, mas poderiam da mesma forma serem vermelhas. O Uchiha inspirou profundamente, deliciando-se com o aroma da praça, que cheirava a rosas. Ele estava cercado por Naruto todo o tempo, e era adorável, essa doçura. A brisa marítima soprou novamente, e a sensação era de que o amor colocava um cobertor morno sobre eles.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas nunca diria isso em voz alta.

"Isso não deveria ser menos... confortável? Quer dizer... Não deveria parecer mais... esquisito?" a voz rouca de Naruto falou, interrompendo o silêncio. Ele havia parado de se tremer e estava quieto debaixo da cabeça de Sasuke, com os olhos fechados. Suas mãos acariciavam umas às outras em seus colos. "Bem, _deveria_ ser..." Naruto ficou tenso "mas não parece estranho de maneira alguma". O loiro relaxou. O Uchiha estava surpreso que tivesse a coragem de afirmar aquilo para seu amigo; mas então, Naruto tinha dado-no confiança quando perguntou com 'deveria' ao invés de 'não é'. Eles voltaram a relaxar; ambos com os olhos fechados, absorvendo o momento em suas almas. Sasuke sentia-se estranhamente contente consigo mesmo.

O moreno penteou a mão pelo cabelo dourado uma, duas, três vezes. Então dez, vinte, e perdeu as contas nas vizinhanças de 43. A cada curto intervalo de tempo o vento soprava agitando as madeixas louras, e Sasuke sentia-se com ciúmes de como o ar podia engolfar o corpo de seu amigo de uma vez só. Eles fizeram muito bem em esquentar um ao outro; mas enquanto a respiração de Naruto acalmava e ele cochilava, o moreno continuou a assistir seus traços pacíficos com admiração. Depois que o mar já havia ido e vindo inúmeras vezes, o Uchiha colocou a cabeça sobre madeixas loiras e fechou os olhos. A essa altura a lua já havia escalado o ceu, e iluminava-os como se fossem a cena principal de um espetáculo. E talvez eles fossem.

Algum tempo infinitamente depois, o descanso deles foi perturbado por uma luz forte direcionada às suas cabeças; era uma policial chegando com uma lanterna, e apontava-a diretamente para o rosto do Uchiha, assustando-o e fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Ela vinha da direita deles, absorvendo a cena diante de si enquanto se aproximava. Sasuke retirava a cabeça de cima da de Naruto e o loiro também acordou de seu leve cochilo e direcionou o olhar para a fonte de luz, apenas para evitá-la no momento seguinte. "Oficial, você poderia por favor evitar apontar essa lanterna bem em nossos rostos?" o Uchiha disse fazendo uma careta com raiva por pouco enrustida.

"Ah, claro, desculpem-me" ela abaixou a luz e levantou o distintivo, mostrando a foto de uma mulher loira de olhos verdes"Oficial Temari, turno da noite. Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês estão fazendo, já que está bem vazio por aqui".

Na realidade, ainda seria bastante cedo para ficar fora de casa em qualquer outro lugar, mas ali – ao que parecia – todas as pessoas já haviam desaparecido. "Estamos apenas esperando por uma carona que nunca vem". "Ele está" Naruto confirmou "só estou aqui para acompanhá-lo".

A compreensão passou por suas feições, e a boca dela fez um formato de O. Ela colocou o distintivo de volta no bolso, uma mão no queixo em reflexão e então corou. De alguma forma, Sasuke não gostava da maneira como o rosto dela mostrou essa sequência de reações ao simples relato que eles haviam-lhe provido. Mas não conseguia ainda indicar o que havia de errado.

Ficou silêncio, de novo, e a maresia passou mais uma vez dela até os narizes deles, e o moreno achou que o sabor salgado era distorcido pela presença dela. Assim como o aroma de rosas. Não fazia muito sentido, mas era assim, de alguma maneira. O vento serviu para marcar a tensão no ar, juntamente com o silêncio que se estendia. Só então o policial declarou:

"Desculpe-me, mas vocês não podem ficar aqui".

"O quê? E por que isso?" Naruto perguntou numa mistura entre confusão e indignação.

"O que eu quero dizer é, há uma regra que não permite que se fique aqui após as 20:00". Ela disse, e checou o relógio de pulso. "E já são 20:20".

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares confusos. "Simplesmente não faz sentido". Este disse.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Mas é assim. Agora, movendo-se, ambos!" Ela ordenou com pouca força.

O Uchiha protestou: "Você fala sério? Você está dizendo que há alguma regra idiota que não nos deixa ficar aqui após às 8 horas? Quer dizer, é puta cedo! Onde diabos eu vou encontrar minha carona?" Naruto ficou surpreso que Sasuke tivesse falado tanto, com tanta emoção em uma só frase. Ele até mesmo tinha as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

"Bem, há sim..." e, não estivessem eles cegos de ressentimento, teriam percebido os lábios dela crisparem-se para cima. Ela tossiu para mascarar o sorriso que se formava "...mas há algo que vocês podem fazer para que eu não tenha que chutá-los daqui". Disse, com um rosto que tentava ser sério. Mas falhava. Obviamente.

"Ok então, faremos isso, o que é?" Naruto perguntou ardentemente.

Ela voltou a corar, e Sasuke entendeu imediatamente. Se não pelo rubor, o brilho nos olhos dela teria entregue a situação para ele. "Vocês podem se beijar. Tipo um beijo mesmo, na boca. E não só um selinho... A coisa mesmo". E ela uniu as mãos atrás do corpo, numa pose satisfeita. Estava radiante, tão feliz com seu plano brilhante. Sasuke gemeu internamente. Em qualquer outra situação ele diria que odiava fangirls, e agora detestava não saber se deveria odiá-las ou não.

"Hn." Antes que soubesse, havia virado-se para Naruto, num movimento que poderia infelizmente ser interpretado como um pedido de aprovação. Bem, o que ele poderia fazer, certo? Era seu instinto falando mais alto. Mas ele não gostava de não ser capaz de controlar seus movimentos.

Naruto encarou-o também, e seus rostos já estavam meros cinco centímetros um do outro. Suas respirações combinadas, seus cheiros e majoritariamente, os olhares que trocavam diziam tudo. Quando Sasuke inspirou para acalmar-se, a fragância de rosas vermelhas deixou-o ainda mais nervoso, ainda que reafirmado. A emoção era palpável. Sasuke pensava que não era alguém que costumasse ater-se a algo até o fim, porque assim era Naruto. E com aquele único problema resolvido, ele cedeu e permitiu a si mesmo fazer aquilo que estava almejando por toda a noite até agora. Ele segurou o queixo do loiro, os dois com os rostos corados, abaixando a cabeça mais e mais a cada segundo. E então fez seus lábios se tocarem. Ele beijou Naruto.

Quer fosse devido ao nervosismo ou não, o beijo não foi – mesmo nos primeiros momentos – de forma alguma perto de cuidadoso. Os olhos do loiro estavam arregalados do tamanho de pires, mas com a força que os lábios de Sasuke desabaram-se sobre os de Naruto, os olhos logo tremularam e fecharam-se. O moreno chocou suas bocas com força na intenção de impedir que o outro recuasse, que parasse aquele momento. Porque no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram ele sabia que era aquilo que queria. Ele ansiava por Naruto. E seus olhos fecharam-se também.

O loiro gemeu, e Sasuke sentiu ondas de prazer correrem-se por ele com o som. O começo de seus lábios movendo-se em sincronia foi puro êxtase, e o moreno gemeu de volta. _Naruto estava o correspondendo. Não estava empurrando-o; estava movendo-se com ele. _E o cheiro de rosas invadiu seus sentidos com uma doçura suave nunca antes registrada.

A mão pálida que alisava sem muita preocupação as madeixas loiras agarrou fortemente no couro cabeludo, ganhando dominância. A força do contato ecoou pelo corpo de Naruto e ele agarrou-se firmemente ao tecido nas costas de Sasuke, quase desesperadamente, e os dois aproximaram-se ainda mais. A mão direita do moreno que segurava a esquerda de Naruto viajou acima pelo braço em uma carícia até que alcançou o ombro debaixo da jaqueta, a sentir o calor proveniente do corpo debaixo de seu toque.

Eles acomodaram-se no mover de lábios; sugando o lábio inferior, e então o superior. Foi por isso que o Uchiha ficou surpreso quando sentiu uma musculatura úmida traçar seus lábios, mas rapidamente recuperou-se da surpresa e abriu sua boca para Naruto.

O loiro invadiu sua boca, e a sensação foi maravilhosa. Era doce, escorregadio, quente, e seguro. Naruto era familiar. Ele sugou com força aquele músculo explorando sua boca, e ambos ouviram seus gemidos de deleite. A mão de Sasuke moveu-se mais uma vez, traçando o pescoço de seu amigo, e então a bochecha com toques leves, e contentando-se em ficar com a mão segurando o rosto do loiro. Eles começaram a moverem-se mais rápido, mais profundamente, de lado para lado, alternando entre penetrar a boca do outro e ser invadido. O ritmo de suas respirações aumentou, a temperatura subiu, e o suor pingou salgado. A brisa soprou, e era morna. Naruto era rebelião.

Minutos passaram, ou talvez fossem horas, porque durante a janela de tempo daquela noite eles não poderiam ter menos certeza de como o tempo passava. Aprenderam que o relógio tiquetaqueava num ritmo diferente daquele de odores e sensações. A oficial loira estava há muito esquecida, eles nem ao menos sabiam se ela ainda estava lá, porque não importava, de qualquer maneira. Tão perdidos no frenesi eles estavam que levou-lhes a ficar sem ar para que se separassem, o que não aconteceu sem que uma trilha erótica de saliva se compartilhasse entre suas bocas.

Abrindo seus olhos, eles viram expressões espelhadas; rostos corados, olhos brilhantes, lábios inchados e lustrosos, pele úmida, cabelo emaranhado. E estavam embalados na névoa mística de suas respirações combinadas. A névoa tinha sabor e cheiro, e os eram de sal e rosas. Das vermelhas.

Um guincho alto de Temari, a policial, tirou-os de seu transe, e quando a ficha caiu, Sasuke assistiu aos olhos azuis arregalarem-se atônitos. Naruto corou ridiculamente escarlate e seus orbes arregalaram-se ainda mais. Ele fez um meio movimento para afastar-se de Sasuke, hesitado, e então deu um empurrão quando ele libertou-se e saiu do colo do outro. Estava ofegante, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de fazer.

"V-v-você! O que foi que você fez?!"

Algo quebrou, em algum lugar.

"…É óbvio, não? Eu beijei você". E lambeu os lábios provocativamente.

As feições de Naruto coraram e ele fez uma cara aborrecida, piscando os olhos "É, claro que você fez, seu sacana! E por que isso?!"

"...Por que..." Ele não tinha muitas escolhas, não é? "...ela disse que eu tinha que fazer". E apontou para a oficial à sua direita.

Naruto virou-se para olhá-la, e então ficou ainda mais envergonhado, com os olhos aumentando de tamanho mais uma vez. "Droga, e foi na frente dela... Merda".

Temari, que ainda tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula do que parecia estar acontecendo. "Esperem aí. Qual é o problema? Eu achei que vocês dois estivessem juntos?"

Naruto, o qual penteava uma mão pelo cabelo de maneira desesperada - aparentemente em tentativa de tirá-lo da cabeça, encarou-a com espanto "O quê? Juntos?"

"Sim, você disse que estava aqui somente para acompanhá-lo", e apontou a cabeça na direção de Sasuke.

O loiro nem ao menos olhou-o de relance, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Sasuke então tomou a responsabilidade de responder "Bem, ele está realmente me acompanhando aqui, mas não como namorado... Ele só está aqui pra que eu não tenha que esperar sozinho pela minha carona".

"Então ele é seu...?" "Amigo" Sasuke respondeu.

"Ah. Certo. Bem, me desculpem por fazê-los, é, desconfortáveis um com o outro..." ela disse, sem parecer arrependida de forma alguma. Mas então ela corou levemente e levou uma mão ao pescoço, coçando-o de maneira tímida. Deu um riso sem humor. "Mas acho que é melhor eu deixá-los por aqui então, não é? Para lidar com seus próprios problemas... De qualquer maneira, eu já os perturbei o suficiente. Tenham uma boa noite". E saiu sem cerimônia, com a lanterna na mão, pronta para atrapalhar o... casal mais próximo, se é que havia algum.

Deveria ter ficado silêncio, mas Sasuke não sentia que deveria deixar o silêncio dominá-los novamente. No entanto, foi com a maneira mais inesperada para um Uchiha que ele escolheu quebrar o silêncio. "Me desculpe".

Naruto levantou a cabeça das mãos, e encarou Sasuke. "O quê?" Sasuke suspirou. "Me desculpe por... Beijar você" disse e olhou para baixo, passeando uma mão pelos cabelos. As bochechas do loiro coraram um pouco. "Não, não... Eu acho que tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Não foi assim tão ruim, afinal de contas" disse, com um leve sorriso. E então percebeu o que havia dito e cobriu a boca com a mão, surpreso.

Sasuke riu baixo "Você quer dizer que eu beijo bem?" Naruto tirou a mão e retrucou, aborrecido "É, continue elogiando a si próprio, narcisista".

"Não estou me elogiando, estou só fazendo uma pergunta, e uma pergunta bem simples, por sinal".

Naruto pensou por um momento, com os olhos rebaixados. Quando levantou o olhar para o Uchiha, era um olhar de seriedade. "Sim".

A seriedade em seus olhos surpreendeu o moreno, que foi obrigado a mostrar emoção. Ele sentiu algo semelhante ao aumento das batidas de um coração, e sabia que tinha que ser o seu próprio. A brisa soprou densa para dar mais suspense ao momento. O que Sasuke não conseguia expressar com a voz, expressou com os olhos, e Naruto entendeu. Ele aproximou-se de Naruto, e o loiro foi recíproco. Se havia alguma dúvida ainda, sumiu naquele momento. Foi assim que suas bocas chocaram-se desajeitadamente uma contra a outra, entre dentes, línguas e lábios participando sem restrição. Contanto que fosse provando o outro, não havia problemas.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sasuke não sentiu como se suas roupas fossem inapropriadas para o momento, ou que não combinavam; e Naruto também não sentiu. Porque não há melhor roupa para o amor cru que pele e suor. Os murmúrios naquela noite preencheram o território da praça, mas ninguém passou por lá, e aquele foi um momento que somente eles aproveitaram. O frio não incomodou; a brisa marítima nunca os distraiu, Itachi nunca chegou; a única coisa em suas mentes era calor, e nos pensamentos de Sasuke só perpetuavam-se Naruto e rosas. Das vermelhas.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? :x**

**Última atualização 21/06/2013**


End file.
